Fire and Bullets
by e1nav57
Summary: Collection of oneshots...kinda. Chapter 2: A simple cough started it all.
1. Roy and Riza

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist and all its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N:** I've been rereading FMA, and again fell in love with Royai, this time though instead of just reading, i'm gonna try to write(and because my mind STILL hasn't thought of anything decent to add to my other stories). This story will mainly consist of one-shots of after scenes from the moments that Roy and Riza appear in the manga, unless I decide on other approaches later on. I'll try my best to follow the order of the manga, and keep them all in character. Oh, and the chapters may be incredibly short, just right, or long... depending on my mood. So ENJOY!

**ROY AND RIZA**

_There he goes again_, she thought, watching the colonel introduce himself to the rowdy man staring up at him. It was silly really, what the criminals had done. They had hijacked a train knowing very well that the Flame Alchemist was nearby. It was a good thing Ed and Al were present in the train, which meant they could stay at the office and leave the job of the convicts to the brothers. Also, it gave the colonel more time to work on his stack of papers, which he had _again_ neglected the day before.

Soon enough, a loud bang echoed all throughout the subway station, caused by the smallest friction by the colonel's fingers. She sighed, a sigh most people from the military knew too well.

"I went easy on you," he said finally, turning his back on the poor burnt man.

"Do you really have to show off like that, (1)_taisa_?" she said quietly to him, as they turned away from the scene.

"I was just doing things properly, lieutenant," he grinned mischievously, turning his eyes to the group of pretty ladies standing by and who were apparently giggling.

"Same as always," she whispered to herself, frowning slightly.

It was indeed the same scene again. They had gotten so used to each other; it would be too unnatural if the day passed without her scolding or his flirting to other women. They were a pair that needed no extra words, no different routine. For they were Roy and Riza, the Colonel and his Lieutenant, both facing an uncertain future, but knowing that no matter what happens, they would have each other's backs.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Footnote:**

1: It means colonel. It kinda feels weird translating the word when Riza says it, so I kept it that way.

**A/N:**I had a whole different ending planned, but I decided to save it for the future chapters. Hm, So if anyone recognizes, this scene was taken from chapter 4: Battle On A Train. It doesn't have much of a plot but I REALLY wanted to start in the chapter where Roy and Riza first appear. :D This is my first chapter so could you please drop a review and tell me what you think? So I'll know what to correct and what to keep. THANK YOU!

btw. If there are readers of Hunger Games out there, what did you think of the trailer? :D


	2. Cough

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist and all its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**A/N: **First and foremost, special thanks to Dragon Firefang and for everyone who read, favoured and alerted the story. You don't how grateful I am to you all. :')

Does anybody here know how to send a letter to Arakawa-sama? I need more Royai! Lol. :D Anyway, here's an update, finally! Yay! This update occurs somewhere between Volume 2 and 3, when the bro's went to Resembool to have Ed's arm fixed. I still think the chapter's pretty short, but it's better than last time, neh? And sorry for the pretty long time it took to update, I would have posted earlier but it was really hard to think of a one shot that could fall in the next chapter Roy and Riza appear so I hope you forgive me for that.

Everyone leave a review alright? Please? :D It encourages me to update earlier. ;)

And A Happy New Year to all! Yay for 2012!

**COUGH**

The cough seemed to echo in the small room they worked in. There was nothing unusual about it, because it was just that—a cough. It made him raise his head though, disturbing the sleep he was trying to get. He raised his head, and he rarely did that when he was trying to find rest, when he was trying to slack off, as he usually did. His head looked around suspiciously, before falling to the person his eyes were searching for.

She was sitting on her desk, back as straight as it always was and eyes as focused as they always were. He cocked his head curiously to the side, before turning his gaze quickly away. He knew that if he stared too long, she would notice it and scold him again, for staring and for trying to sleep. His brows furrowed, trying to understand why he had been so disturbed by that simple cough. He could have talked to it with one of his other men, but they were all out having lunch. He would have gone too, if only he hadn't been reprimanded to finish even if just a bit of his paperwork. She meanwhile, was also in the office, accompanying him like she always did.

He sighed and delved into his thoughts again. She didn't cough, at least, not unless she did it intentionally to signal for his notice, but even then she would usually just clear her throat, not cough. Besides, she didn't need his attention now. As far as he knew, if she needed to speak to him in the office she would have just done so. So the cough, as far as he could understand, was unintentional. The kind that came out when your throat hurt a bit and your mouth opens involuntary to allow the sound to pass through. So, was she sick? Did she have, what was it called, _nasopharyngitis_ commonly known as the common cold? The weather had been a little colder than usual, after all. If so, then didn't she need rest? And if she needed rest, why was she here, ever present and working?

It was her though; she was Riza Hawkeye so he didn't wonder why he wasn't so surprised. She would come to work no matter what she was going through.

Another sigh escaped his lips, and she finally raised her head to look at him.

"Something wrong_, taisa_?"

"Not really," he answered, dropping his pen on the table. "I was just wondering what the brothers would be doing right now,"

She raised her brow before answering. "They wouldn't want you to be worrying about them, and besides, the Major is accompanying them sir. Based on the events of the previous day, I think he would be more than enough capable of protecting them, seeing as he was the only one competent of standing up to Scar."

He shook his head, knowing she was referring to his "uselessness" as they called it when they battled with Scar. "I'm not worried," he answered finally, looking up to the ceiling. "Just curious."

She nodded, then, "I'm a bit glad Ed got his automail destroyed,"

"How so?" he asked, looking to her. He noted the eye bags that were starting to show underneath her brown eyes, and she did look a bit more tired than usual this days.

"It gives them a chance to go visit that family they stayed in before, sir," she explained, looking to him too. "With all their travelling, I'm pretty sure they miss their hometown as much as their family misses them."

It was his turn to nod. She was always worried about the brothers, taking care of them from afar, and she would always tell him about what she was feeling. "They're lucky to have people like that," he said, before standing up and stretching. "Aren't you going to have your lunch yet?" he asked, breaking their solemn conversation.

She looked at the clock. "Are you sure you're not just sending me off so you can sleep again, _taisa_?"

He chuckled, before shaking his head. "I just think you should get some food in your stomach,"

She smiled, before heading out the door. "I'll be going then."

The door shut firmly behind her, as Roy dropped back to his sit. Guess he had no choice then.

* * *

><p>She finished her lunch a bit slower than usual, and the other soldiers' persistent chat with her delayed her that it took her almost more than an hour to finally leave the canteen. She had been having headaches the past few days, and the cold weather didn't do any good either. The rain that day of the battle with scar seemed to have started her colds, to her unending frustration. She didn't get sick so easily but that time proved to be an exemption. She was only glad that her weariness didn't show through that much. She hated being fussed over.<p>

Her boots thumped heavily as she made her way to the office. She would be arriving there even before Havoc and the others since she had seen them playing cards on their lunch table. It was time for work again, and she only hoped that the Colonel had done a bit of his work while she was gone.

The door creaked a bit as she opened it and she was surprised to see the office empty. She sighed; the colonel must have gone for his lunch. But then... her eyes drifted to the colonel's table. Papers were stacked neatly on the side. Walking to it, she saw that they were all finished, signed and ready to be submitted. So he actually finished his paperwork? This was unusual. She had expected to find him sleeping when she arrived.

Her eyes scanned the room again and spotted a piece of paper placed on her table. Walking over, she read the note curiously.

_I've gone for lunch. The paperwork's finished so there's no real reason for you to stay, is there? Get some rest Lieutenant. I think you need it._

She sighed, annoyed that he had noticed. Then a sudden smile graced her features as she shook her head slowly, she couldn't help but feel grateful. Maybe she should have some rest. Just this once, anyway. Taking her things, she walked out of the room, but not before leaving a new note on the Colonel's desk.

* * *

><p>Even he was amazed he had finished the paperwork so quickly. Entering the office, he smiled as he spotted the empty desk of the lieutenant. He was a bit glad she followed the note; it saved him the trouble of literally forcing her to get home. He smiled again, reading the piece of paper she had left.<p>

_Thank you, Taisa._

He slumped back to his chair, turning it to look out the window, and his whisper fell to the empty room. "Get well Lieutenant."

**END**

Footnotes:

1 I'm not sure if "Canteen" is the term for where they eat, but you get the meaning anyway. :D


End file.
